


Twelve Gifts of Christmas

by dongjuliet



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Merry Christmas!, Secret Santa, a tiny bit of angst, no actual romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjuliet/pseuds/dongjuliet
Summary: Youngjo feels like something's missing this Christmas, and he is determined to fix it.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Ju Harin/Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Twelve Gifts of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarperigee (nilavu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilavu/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

It was a chilly December evening. Snowflakes flew around in the air, performing their funky little dances under the orange glow of tall streetlights. Youngjo breathed out small clouds of air as he walked down the street. Sometimes he would pass random residents of their town, all very familiar even underneath their warm coats and with scarves covering their faces. This place had been home to Youngjo for so many years, the air had become familiar, and many of his neighbors had become his close mates. Ten of them, to be specific, were his best friends at this point. He almost felt like he could call them his second family.

One of them was walking by his side this exact moment, in the same small footsteps Youngjo made as he moved forward, deep in thought, slow and serene. Lee Giwook was a very fast-paced person, running around everywhere he had to go. You’d think he might just go ahead and leave Youngjo behind, and yet he stayed. Every time. They never really talked that much, but they always walked home together on Saturday evenings.

It wasn’t always like this. Youngjo and Giwook had been friends for quite a while now, but their age difference seemed to always get in the way of them actually getting close. That, and probably a hundred other small things about them. These days, it would be the fact that Giwook spent all of his nights lurking on the internet or working on his studies, while Youngjo had to wake up early in the morning for his day job. They wouldn’t even have the time to talk normally, but unexpectedly fate set them up — their mutual friend Jaehyun came up with a special project that had both of them involved. Music was the thing that united the boys, so passionate about hip-hop and production, they were willing to dedicate all of their free time to work on it. Which was not a lot, but they did all have free Saturdays, and that’s how Youngjo suddenly came to become closer to his younger mate. They lived nearby, so they always went home together, each of them consumed by his own thoughts but so peaceful in the other’s company.

“You know,” Youngjo broke the silence suddenly, “I haven’t really thought of what to do for Christmas.”

“Oh?” Giwook looked up at him. “Aren’t you staying with your family this year, too?”

“I am, but… It’s not that,” Youngjo kept calmly staring ahead, taking in the winter beauty, but a hint of sadness still managed to escape his eyes. “It just doesn’t feel like it’s enough. I want to do something nice for the people I love, something that _matters_. You know?”

Giwook didn’t really know, but he figured he could just say he did. Yet Youngjo suddenly carried on:

“I just don’t really know what to do,” he gave Giwook a sad look. “Everyone’s so busy nowadays, I don’t think a party would work. But I would like for everyone to somehow… _Come together_ , you know? Share some Christmas love and good vibes. Is there anything in the world I could do? Or am I just a fool for thinking that?”

“Hmm,” Giwook frowned, trying to come up with something. “No, you’re definitely not a fool. That is a very beautiful thought. But we have to… think through what we can do.”

That _we_ was so sudden and reassuring, Youngjo couldn’t keep himself from smiling. “There’s still some time before Christmas. If you come up with anything, let me know, okay?”

Giwook silently nodded. They were passing the house of their friends, already fully decorated with a huge amount of Christmas lights, glowing in many different colors. Youngjo smiled at the view. “I see the twins took the decorating duty seriously this year.”

“They did,” Giwook’s eyes got wide, “Dongju talked to me so much about it, I feel like this is all we ever talk about lately. I swear, he needs to stop before he buys enough lights to decorate the entire neighborhood—”

“I wouldn’t even mind, honestly. I still have to buy new ones. You think I can make him spare me some?”

“You might try and ask him,” Giwook laughed. “He definitely has too many already. If I were him, I’d secretly slide those under neighbors’ doors with no explanation whatsoever. Isn’t that epic? Secret gift giving.”

“It is,” Youngjo suddenly got lost in thought. “You know what, it really is…”

_To: jinyonghoon94@gmail.com, 10 others  
From: secretsanta9@gmail.com  
Subject: Secret Santa_

_Greetings, fellow neighbors! Today marks the start of our super-secret super-festive project called Secret Santa._

_Each one of you has been randomly picked to be a part of the project along with 10 other potential members. Hopefully all of you will be able to join us. The rules are as follows:_

_Every player gets a person they’re gonna give an anonymous gift to. It can be anything, any shape, size and price tag. It’s all up to your imagination!_

_Then, each one of you will have to guess who gifted them the present._

_We won’t have to gather anywhere to do it (unless you want to), because our Secret Santa will arrive to your house!_

_Please reply to this message to let us know whether you are joining or not. All the draws will be officially made afterwards._

_Happy Holidays!_

_To: secretsanta9@gmail.com, 10 others  
From: kimleedo@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Secret Santa_

_This is the most surprising message to get at 3AM but I will be joining.  
When and how are we exchanging gifts?_

_To: secretsanta9@gmail.com, 10 others  
From: jinyonghoon94@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Secret Santa_

_I can’t believe this is happening. I’m so excited!!_

_To: secretsanta9@gmail.com, 10 others  
From: xionnie@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Secret Santa_

_Secret Santa????_  
_Okay which one of you dumbasses decided to rob me? …  
Joke joke, I love this!! I can’t believe we’re actually doing it omg. I wonder who’s behind this. I guess we’ll see soon!_

Geonhak opened the door, bringing afternoon sunlight inside his house. This Saturday was a very warm and beautiful winter day, and he was just planning to go outside as he heard the ring of the doorbell.

“Hello?” he saw the figure outside and burst out laughing. “What on earth are you wearing!”

In front of him stood his good friend Youngjo, which wouldn’t be weird at all were he not wearing a full-on Santa Claus costume.

“ _Ho-ho-ho_ , Merry Christmas, my friend!” the visitor spoke in an unusually low voice. “Have you perhaps prepared a Christmas gift for a friend already?”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Geonhak whispered to himself, covering his smiling face with his hand. “Is this really happening… So you’re the Secret Santa?”

“I am,” Youngjo proudly confirmed. “Our mission today is of utmost importance, I had to get my best outfit on. I hope you’re stunned by my amazing looks.”

“I sure am,” Geonhak shook his head. “And Christmas is in three days, I can’t believe I've already met Santa Claus…” He saw someone else behind Youngjo’s back and burst out laughing once again. “Oh my _god_.”

Giwook was grinning from ear to ear, dressed in a green dress and a huge hat. A Christmas elf.

“I’m on duty today!” he jumped out in front, holding out a huge red bag. “You can give me your present!”

Geonhak couldn’t stop laughing, tears almost coming out of his eyes. He clearly thought of this as the most humiliating thing he’d ever witnessed. He also clearly enjoyed it a whole lot.

“Oh, dear,” he finally spoke again, wiping his eyes. “Well, what can I say? I expected anything— _ever_ — but this, so good job. You’re meeting everyone like that, aren’t you?”

“Yes, we have a schedule set for today,” Youngjo looked way too serious for a person wearing a Santa Claus suit. “Be honored, you’re the first one to meet Santa Jo.”

“Okay, thanks..? But you better hurry up. Harin is coming ‘round any moment now,” Geonhak looked behind his back, “we’re taking the kids out for a walk.”

“Oh, are those the kids you’re babysitting?” Giwook jumped in excitement. “I wanna meet them!”

“I see you’re really getting into your role,” Geonhak ruffled the younger’s curly fringe, sticking out from under his elven hat.

“He would if he actually took the gift from you,” Youngjo chuckled.

“Ah, right,” Geonhak turned around and went inside the house, leaving his visitors on the doorstep.

“You know, I might have a new idea,” Youngjo whispered to Giwook, confusing the younger. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Back to where?”

Geonhak came out again, holding out a huge gift box. He handed it straight to Giwook. “There.”

“Did you wrap this yourself?” Giwook was genuinely impressed.

“Not really, one of the kids helped me,” Geonhak smiled a shy smile. “You can meet them if you want to. They’re playing in the living room.”

“That’s my cue to leave,” Youngjo announced, winking at his friends. “I’m coming back soon. For now, my job here is done.”

“But you didn’t do anything—” Geonhak barely said before the oldest ran off, disappearing somewhere behind the houses, in the trees. “Where did he go?”

“You never know what Santa is up to when he’s off duty.”

Youngjo had everything written down in his planner. On that day, they were to visit five houses to collect gifts from everyone; then, Giwook was planning to stay around Youngjo’s place. They would sort the boxes and stay awake all night so that they could have the gifts delivered before dawn. All nine of the players would wake up to presents at their front doors. Youngjo and Giwook pretended they joined the game too but they never did, all to keep it strictly anonymous.

They had a set schedule for today that Giwook almost ruined by staying over Geonhak’s to play Monopoly with the kids. The older had been babysitting the children for quite a while now, probably a few months, and Giwook had always been curious but never had the chance to meet them in person because of how busy both him and Geonhak were. And he loved the kids, he loved them so much he almost forgot he had work to do today. He got reminded of it when Youngjo reappeared at the front door.

“Merry Christmas, kids!” the oldest said as he entered the room, the children excitedly running up to meet and hug Santa Claus.

“Where did you run off to?” Giwook asked with curiosity, suddenly noticing a bag in Youngjo’s hand. The older opened it, revealing a huge pile of candy canes. The children yelled out in joy.

“I figured we should get some candy to give out,” he took two candy canes out and handed them to the kids. “All the kid talk with Geonhak made me think of this.”

Geonhak clearly wanted to protest against the kids having sweets, but there was nothing he could do to stop Santa Jo on his mission to bring Christmas to every house, ever.

“When’s Harin coming?” the oldest asked, giving a candy to Giwook.

“I don’t know, where on earth even is he,” Geonhak looked at the clock. “He should’ve been here an hour ago, I swear.”

“ _Ho-ho-ho!_ ” they suddenly heard coming from the front door as a key unlocked it. The door opened, revealing Harin wearing a Santa hat and holding a bag full of candy. He stopped in his tracks as he saw everyone in the living room staring back at him. “Aw, man. Another Santa.”

“Hello, fellow Claus,” Youngjo rushed to him, taking Harin’s hand in his and shaking it. “Merry Christmas!”

Harin looked positively surprised. “You really worked on this outfit, Youngjo!”

“We’re on our Secret Santa mission,” Giwook appeared at Youngjo’s side, making Harin grin at him. “You haven’t brought your present with you by any accident, have you?”

“Surprisingly I have,” Harin pulled a box out of nowhere. “Must have been a gut feeling that I’ll meet you here.”

“They quite literally emailed us about this,” Geonhak mumbled under his breath from the living room. Everyone ignored him.

“So you’re hanging out with the kids today?” Youngjo asked Harin with interest.

“Yeah, the weather is like heaven. We’ll probably go to the park,” Harin went into the living room, getting treats out of his bag. “Who wants candy?”

Geonhak sighed, burying his face in his hands. Youngjo and Giwook giggled a little.

“So, what have you been up to?” Harin asked both of the visitors.

“I’m suffering in uni hell,” Giwook sighed.

“And I got a job,” Youngjo proclaimed proudly.

“Man! That’s awesome!” Harin gave him a high five. “And Giwook, don’t worry, you’ll get out of there soon, we’ve all been there.”

“You haven’t even been to uni,” Giwook argued.

“You know what my old man always says?” Harin ignored him, “Hard work all pays off, as long as you believe in what you do.”

“Isn’t that what Yonghoon says?” Youngjo asked.

“Ah, I think we’re going to his house next, since Harin’s off the list now,” Giwook realized.

Youngjo nodded. “I think it’s time for us to go, but you four have fun!” he ruffled the hair of one of the kids.

“We sure will,” Harin smiled at him.

“And you have fun too,” Geonhak pat Giwook on the back. “I’m confident that you will.”

“You’re definitely right about that, my friend,” Youngjo took out a candy cane and handed it to Geonhak. “See you soon!”

Next on the list was Jin Yonghoon, smiling as brightly as ever as he dragged both Youngjo and Giwook into the house and made them tea before they even had the chance to explain their visit. Hyungu was there, too, curled up on the couch and quietly reading a book, so happy to see their visitors he actually dropped it mid-sentence — which was not a thing he did, like, _ever_ , everyone knew that.

“Giwook! You’re an elf!” Hyungu joined the others in the kitchen, pure joy on his face. “Ah, this is so _cute_!” Then he saw Youngjo. “Wow! _You’re_ Secret Santa!”

“Merry Christmas, dear friends,” Youngjo raised his teacup. “I hope you are in a festive mood today.”

Yonghoon had been grinning wide the entire time, absolutely in love with their outfits. “This is _adorable_!” He pulled Giwook into a hug. The younger tried to fight him but lost, just like he always did to Yonghoon. “This is actually the cutest thing I’ve _ever_ seen, oh my god.”

Hyungu crossed his arms and pouted. “Cuter than me?”

The oldest gave him a skeptical look. “You’re not an elf, Hyungu.”

“Okay, no, this is a family holiday, no fights on Christmas,” Youngjo protested. “Have you all prepared your gifts?”

“We sure did,” Hyungu went back into the living room, picking up two neatly decorated gift boxes from the couch. “Hopefully this will do.”

“Ah, this is so pretty,” Giwook admired the packaging. “You did a great job! And no purple on any of the gifts either, much appreciated.”

Hyungu gave him a thumbs-up. “Anonymity first.”

In turn, Youngjo gave both of them candy canes. The boys looked so excited with the small gifts, it almost melted his heart.

“I feel like it’s Christmas already,” Yonghoon was oozing with joy. “When are you handing out the gifts?”

Giwook just gave him a mysterious smile. “You’ll see.”

“Ah, not fair,” the oldest whined impatiently. “I hope it’s soon.”

“Don’t worry, Christmas is literally in three days. Of course it’s soon.”

“Yeah, good point.” Yonghoon smiled wide again. “Ah, all of this is so _cute_. I really wonder how you came up with the idea.”

Youngjo winked at him. “Just magic.”

The oldest nodded. “It sure feels like magic.”

They moved into the living room to finish their tea, and Giwook looked around curiously as he sat down on the couch.

“You moved stuff around a lot,” he was genuinely impressed. “Last time I recall, the TV was in a different room…”

“Yeah, we decided to make this place truly _ours_ ,” Yonghoon sat next to him, wrapping his arm around Hyungu. “Which means putting our priorities first. I mean, who even needs a TV in the guest room?”

“Do you ever use the room?” Youngjo asked.

“Not really. But, you know, now that you say it… maybe we should…”

“Next time you’re having guests, call us,” Giwook suggested. “We’re professional guests, we’re visiting four houses today.”

“ _Four_ houses!” Yonghoon gasped. “I never realized there are only four left now. Remember when we actually all lived separately? It was such a struggle to get us all together in one place.”

“Not as much as it is today, to be honest,” Youngjo sighed.

“True. And yet we’re all here now, aren’t we?”

After a pleasant conversation over tea, Youngjo and Giwook had to carry on with the mission. Yonghoon and Hyungu promised to give them a call soon so they left with a sense of warmth filling their hearts.

The next house on the list was Seoho’s, but the boys definitely did not expect to find Seoho standing on his own porch, yelling at someone inside the house before he stormed off in the opposite direction, so emotional he didn’t even notice the visitors on his way. They felt a little intimidated but still decided to go, all according to plan.

“Greetings, loved ones,” Youngjo found himself in front of Keonhee and Hwanwoong, still in their pyjamas and with a bag of chips. The boys just stood there, stunned.

“Wow, you’re having a house party!” Giwook jumped out. “Can I join?”

“What!” Hwanwoong just yelled instead of an answer, pleasantly shocked by the sight in front of him. Keonhee was already on the floor, dying of laughter. The friends seemed so amused it took them a moment to get back to talking normally, and Giwook almost punched them lightly with his red bag but Youngjo stopped him before he crushed all the fragile boxes inside.

“Yes, of course, you’re _so_ joining the party!” Keonhee finally yelled back. “We’re one clown short of a team to play Xbox.”

“I’m an elf,” Giwook frowned.

“Yeah, sure,” Keonhee replied, not really meaning it. It also didn’t seem like he was planning to get off the floor any time soon.

“Where’s Seoho?” Youngjo asked. “I think I saw him running off.”

“We made a bet,” Hwanwoong explained, “and he lost, so he has to get us pizza now. He tried really hard to make us pay for it, but you know us—”

“Yeah, we do,” Giwook knew. He knew them too well. “So you just kicked him out his own house, huh?”

“As if it’s the first time,” Keonhee sat up on the floor. “Some people just have to get kicked sometimes.”

“Don’t fight, it’s not right to fight on the Christmas day,” Youngjo preached.

“Christmas is in three days.”

“Christmas is _every_ day.”

“No,” Keonhee simply disagreed.

“So you’re the Secret Santa, then?” Hwanwoong finally asked. “I’m assuming you’ll have to wait for Seoho, he’s made a gift too but he won’t tell us where he put it. Want an Xbox round?”

“Absolutely,” Youngjo stepped inside, not thinking any further. Giwook went in right after him.

And that is how, again, they got stuck doing something. They almost forgot they were waiting for someone until Seoho appeared at the door, three pizza boxes in his hands.

“Holy shit, we’re having visitors!” he almost dropped the boxes. “And no one told me!”

Youngjo quickly stood up from the couch, almost making Giwook fall over. “Merry Christmas, Seoho-ho-ho!”

Seoho stood at the door, staring at him in shock. “This is terrible. I _love_ it.”

The pizzas were definitely not meant for five people but they still all shared, sitting in a circle on the carpet, unwrapping candy canes and cheerfully discussing whatever had been going on in their lives. Youngjo felt a little hot in his suit but he still wouldn’t take it off, firmly believing this is what should be done to keep the Christmas spirit up.

“It feels like we haven’t seen you in ages,” Seoho munched on a pizza slice. “You… like… disappeared. Where did you go?”

“I have a job now,” Youngjo confessed. “A decent one, I work full-time.”

“Oh, this is really good news,” Seoho nodded. “I’m sure it’s better than the shitty one you had before.”

“It is,” Youngjo grinned. “What are you up to?”

“Working on my degree. Shit’s hard, I barely have any time to meet up with anyone anymore,” Seoho sighed. “I’m glad we got to hang out like this today.”

“What are you all up to?” Giwook asked the other two.

“Same old, same old,” Hwanwoong looked slightly tired but definitely in a good mood. “Dancing school, vocal lessons, no breaks. We’re exhausted, not gonna lie to you. I almost forgot what pizza looks like.”

“It’s a lot of work but at least it’s a fun one. I’m glad we’re doing this,” Keonhee admitted with a peaceful smile.

Youngjo looked very pleased with the answers. “Not giving up on your idol dream, I see. I’m so proud of you two.”

Keonhee grinned really wide. Hwanwoong gave the oldest a shy smile. “You can get there too one day, I know you can. It’s never too late.”

“We’ve actually been producing a lot lately with Jaehyun,” Giwook suddenly mentioned, which took Youngjo by surprise, since they never really told their other friends they were doing something together. “It’s going really great, I think it’s the beginning of something big.”

“That’s lovely,” Seoho looked at him. “It definitely is, I know you love it so much. You have to show us when you’re ready.” The boy took a bit of pizza. “How is Dongju doing, by the way?”

The youngest quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed. “Ah, he’s good. Very excited for the festive season.”

“Typical Son twins,” Keonhee concluded. “I’m actually surprised they’re not the ones behind the Secret Santa thing.”

“Yeah, who would have thought it’s the two of you,” Hwanwoong let out a laugh. “Are you playing it too?”

“Now _that’s_ a secret,” everyone looked up at Youngjo, intrigued by the answer. He just gave them a mysterious smile and a wink.

“We still have a bunch of people to meet, so…” Giwook tried to change the topic. “I hope you will excuse us…”

“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing, Lee Giwook,” Seoho said ominously. “But okay, go ahead, meet up with your little friends.”

As the duo left Seoho’s house, Giwook looked kind of lost, which didn’t go unnoticed by Youngjo.

“You alright?” the older asked.

“Yeah, it’s just… odd. We all seem to get along so well, still.”

“Well, yeah, naturally. We’ve all been friends for years, remember?” 

“It’s not that,” Giwook stayed silent for a while as they walked down the street, then spoke up. “Why don’t we hang out as much anymore?”

Youngjo took a moment to think of a proper answer. “I think we’ve all moved on with our lives. But it’s alright.”

Giwook frowned. “Do you really think it’s alright, or are you just saying it?” he looked Youngjo in the eye.

“It’s life.”

“That isn’t all that life is, Youngjo,” he shook his head. “It’s not like there’s nothing you could do about it. You’re all still friends. _We’re_ friends. I just don’t think things have to stay like this. I think that… It’s not too late. It’s never too late to get together again.”

They approached the house of the Son family. It was the last one on their list.

“Hello?” Dongmyeong opened the door and wheezed, seeing the visitors. “ _Oh my god_ , is it Christmas already!”

“It is!” Youngjo raised his hands up in the air. “Merry Christmas, Dongmyeong!”

“Merry Christmas!” Dongmyeong raised his hands too, and they both started jumping excitedly. Giwook burst out laughing.

“Giwook?” someone said from inside the house, and Dongju appeared next to his brother. “Oh my _god_.”

“Merry Christmas!” Dongmyeong excitedly pulled his twin into a hug, making Dongju yell in frustration.

“Get off me!”

“Ah, I really missed this,” Youngjo whispered to Giwook. The youngest one looked slightly flustered and grew noticeably quiet now.

The twins insisted the visitors enter the house and have a meal with them, and, since nothing was really on the boys’ to-do list anymore, they agreed.

“So I’ve heard you’re into fairy lights lately, Dongju,” Youngjo started the conversation.

“Ah, yeah. Giwook told you, didn’t he?” Dongju looked somewhat proud. “I've tried really hard to pick all the best ones this year, so that our house would look as pretty as ever. Do you think it’s pretty?”

Youngjo nodded. “It looks wonderful."

“Would suck if it didn’t, Dongju spent _ages_ on it,” Dongmyeong brought some food over to the table. “I decorated the rooms instead. I think you can tell it has my touch to it.”

“I hate that you’re right,” Giwook looked around, “I can just tell _you_ did it.”

Dongmyeong stood there, unamused. “You literally knew about all this already.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Giwook screamed out. “The room just has _Dongmyeong_ written all over it, what can I do?”

The boy gave him an annoyed look. “Eat your food.”

“Stop being rude,” Dongju confronted his brother.

“Stop letting your boyfriend make fun of me,” Dongmyeong snapped.

“Oh, so he’s my boyfriend now, not _your_ best friend,” the twin rolled his eyes.

“I am literally here,” Giwook pointed out quietly.

Youngjo laughed a soft laugh, looking at them all. “You’re so cute.”

“Thank you very much,” Dongmyeong gave him a polite smile and bowed. “I know I am.”

“No you’re not,” Dongju rolled his eyes again.

“Eat your food."

And suddenly they were all actually eating their food, as if none of them fought just moments before. A very Son twins thing.

“Are your parents home today?” Youngjo asked, munching on food. “I haven’t seen Mrs. and Mr. Son in a while.”

“Ah, no, they’re out in the city to get some festive stuff,” Dongmyeong replied.

“This makes no sense. Your entire house is fully decorated already,” Youngjo took in all of the festive pictures, streamers, candles and lights all around the dining room. Dongju banged his fist on the table.

“It’s _never_ enough.”

“Fair enough,” the oldest agreed. “What have you been up to?”

Dongmyeong just shook his head. “There is so much, where do I ever begin.”

“From the start.”

“When was the start?”

Youngjo took a moment to think. “You know, I actually have no idea. I know Giwook spends lots of time with you two, but I… I don’t even remember the last time we properly talked, instead of texting and all that.”

“It’s true,” Dongmyeong nodded. “And you know what? I don’t like it. I think it’s about time we change something.”

“I guess we already did,” Dongju pointed out. “I think that the fact that we’re here together now… That means something.”

It did. It did mean something, at least in Youngjo’s mind.

He noticed something he never thought of before. None of them actually ever had a falling out, but why does it feel like they did? When they’re just… busy? Are they really unwilling to reach out, or are they just accepting it all as it is, that they drifted apart and nothing is to be changed?

Because a lot can be changed, really. Even in a single day.

This is what Youngjo had on his mind as they left the Sons’ house after about an hour of catching up, with Giwook at his side carrying a rather heavy bag. Nine wonderfully prepared presents they had to deliver by dawn.

“Giwook…” the older spoke as they were on their way to his house.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think this means something?”

The question seemed vague, but Giwook knew. He knew exactly what that meant. “Yeah. I think it does, I really do.”

“So we did it, didn’t we?”

“We did.”

They slept very soundly that morning, faces buried in pillows as they tried to hide from the sunlight coming through the windows. The gifts have been delivered; they probably looked kind of sketchy from the side, running around in their suits in the middle of night, but somehow it felt really special. Something they’d never think they would have done before. And even in the winter cold, there was something so warm about the feeling of seeing all of their friends’ houses that night, staring at the glowing fairy lights outside, only sound of their own footsteps on porches as they left the gifts by the doors.

They woke up pretty late in the day, awakened by the sound of the doorbell.

“Who on earth…” Youngjo rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to leave the bed, but the ringing wouldn’t stop, so he finally got out of his room and went to open the door.

He definitely wished he had at least looked at himself in the mirror before he did, because before him there were nine people on his porch, all wearing Christmas hats and carrying two huge boxes in their hands.

" _Merry Christmas!_ "

You’d think it would be awkward, because Youngjo and Giwook didn’t really have anything to treat them to, or any holiday preparations made at all. But, as all eleven of them gathered in Youngjo’s small kitchen, talking loudly and cooking dinner together, he realized it didn’t matter what he looked like or what was going on in his house, as long as he was actually happy to see the guests here. And in that moment, he felt like he was the happiest.

“We already looked through all the gifts, and decided we should do the guessing together,” Hyungu told them as he playfully put a spare Christmas hat on Giwook.

“And you’re gonna be involved, of course,” Hwanwoong added, pointing at the huge gift boxes they brought into the house. “It’s not really that much of a surprise, since we picked them out all together…”

“…But we each tried to add something personal to it, something we know about each of you,” Harin explained.

“So hopefully you’ll get to feel the joy of guessing yourselves too,” Keonhee smiled.

“But how do you know if we’ve joined the game? Maybe we already are a part of it,” Youngjo argued.

“We guessed,” Geonhak replied. “It really wasn’t that hard to tell.”

“Besides, we all asked each other. No one prepared gifts for you two,” Seoho confessed.

“So we went out and got some ourselves,” Dongju summed up. “No one should stay without a gift.”

“Especially not you two,” Dongmyeong approached Youngjo and Giwook and gave them a hug.

 _“Group hug!”_ someone yelled, and before they knew it, the two boys were squished between all of their friends. The chaos of this was both terrifying and absolutely endearing, so they all started laughing.

“This is gonna sound really sappy,” Yonghoon warned everyone present, “but I feel like the biggest gift today is the fact that we decided to spend the evening together.”

“I agree,” Giwook smiled really wide, “and I think we should all thank Youngjo, since it wouldn’t have happened without him.”

“No,” the older admitted, “I should thank all of you. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for all of you gathering here, and just… being my friends. So thank you. And let’s do our best to treasure this forever.”

And so they did. They really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Wishing you all the best!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this work! I'm very glad I got to write this, and I'm so happy I entered Secret Santa this year. This has been a lot of fun! I really do feel like it's Christmas already, and it's a truly beautiful feeling. I did my best to share it with you in this work. I hope you all enjoyed it! <3
> 
> If you want to get in touch, my Twitter handle is @dongjuliet_.


End file.
